She's Watching Over Me
by jarf
Summary: Giovanni was always angry. Find out why. (Sorry for lack of better summary) Rated PG-13 for the plot.


She's Watching Over Me  
by Anime Otaku Yamato  
  
  
The woman inserted the key into the lock, and turned it, hearing the lock click open. She turned the door handle, opened it, and walked into the house, setting her handbag down on the small table near the door.  
  
She walked up the stairs, to her bedroom, where her lover, now husband, was waiting for her arrival. She entered the dimly lit bedroom, quietly saying "Samuel?" as she emerged through the door.  
  
He was nowhere to be seen. There was glass on the carpet near the window, and as she went to investigate, she saw a note on the floor.  
  
"Why?" was scrawled on the note, and she could tell who wrote it, with the slightly messy handwriting. Giovanni.  
  
The woman screamed, "NO! Samuel!", as she looked out the broken window, and saw a body lying in a heap on the grass. She felt as if she was going to be sick, as she turned her head back around, trying not to throw up.  
  
She left the bedroom, and walked down to the kitchen, but she was in for a horrific shock. There stood Giovanni, his black suit shimmering in the dim moonlight coming in from the window next to the refrigerator. He snaked his hand into his inside pocket, and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her, and screamed, half crying, "WHY!? Why Delia? Why did you leave me? Tell me!"  
  
She stuttered for words, and finally came up with, "You want to know why? I'll tell you why! It's because you, being the leader of Team Rocket, would have made our son turn evil like you. That's why. I couldn't let you destroy our son's dream of becoming a Pok‚mon Master," as she heard a loud fire, and then instantaneously, a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
The woman was nauseated. She was dying. She collapsed on the floor, blood trickling from the bullet hole in her chest, as with her last breath, she managed to get out, "I still loved you," and her head turned to the side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young man walked along the gravel path to his mother's grave. It had already been one year since she was murdered by her former husband, and the boy still felt shocked by the incident of finding out the shocking truth of how she died.  
  
He placed the large bunch of flowers on the concrete stone, and whispered, "I love you, Mom," as he stood up, and walked away, half crying. He would get his revenge someday, but how and when, he didn't know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally the day came when he would avenge the horrific murder of his mother. He entered the Viridian Pok‚mon Gym and screamed, "FATHER!"  
  
Giovanni emerged from the door on the balcony, and said, "Why, if it isn't my son, Ash Ketchum. I thought you'd come eventually. What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Why?" Ash questioned, tears flowing down his cheeks, his face starting to cringe at the sight of the person who killed his mother.  
  
"Why, you ask? I'll tell you why."  
  
"Your mother joined Team Rocket at the age of 16. She was infatuated by me, and then built up the courage to say that she loved me. This eventually grew into a deep relationship, and she became pregnant with twin boys. You're probably wondering who the second twin is, then?"  
  
"I have a brother? Tell me," Ash said.  
  
"Your brother is Ritchie, the boy you battled at the Indigo League in your first year as a Pok‚mon Trainer," Giovanni told him.  
  
"After she gave birth to you and your brother, she started to think that our relationship wouldn't last much longer, so she gradually grew apart. I took care of Ritchie until he was 10 years old, and she took care of you. Now, I have had my revenge on the woman that I still loved, the woman who just basically walked away without a trace," Giovanni contined.  
  
Ash ran out of the Viridian Gym, his tears flowing even faster down his cheeks, as he ran all the way to Pallet Town, his legs aching from the large distance, his body hot from having no water intake during the run. He ran into his old house, and started frantically searching through every drawer in the house. Finally, he found his mother's diary, and read the first page.  
  
"I'll tell Ash the truth when the right time comes. I still think he's too young to be able to understand what really happened.  
  
Ash, if you read this, and if I never tell you, you will probably find out anyway. If I'm not here when you do, just remember that I am always watching over you, and that I love you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like that? I may do a sequel in the future if I get enough inspiration. Please review if you liked, and give me your thoughts. 


End file.
